


Beating of Hearts

by Lazy_Sunsets



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Sunsets/pseuds/Lazy_Sunsets
Summary: Ruby’s eyes were shining like starlight. Everyone knew she was the life of RWBY, the one who wrote the lyrics, the one who carried them to the first show, the one who made their hearts beat like thunderstorms. The prettiest rose, balancing the darkness of life by only existing.Yang was a sunflower: strong, gentle and always pushing forward. Searching without a care for someone, like morning following night.Weiss was a white lirium: proud, brilliant and beautiful. Always yearning for freedom. Before RWBY, Weiss had never once sung for herself. The heiress  was nothing but a caged songbird. But now everything is different, she's finally truly home.Blake was the perfect definition of a daffodil: always calm and composed. RWBY made her feel like she hadn't in so many years. It was as though she had time traveled to before all those burdens were put on her shoulders. Before all those years of stolen freedom.Home. Warmth. Those are the words most fans used to describe the band's musics.RWBY might be one of the most famous indie bands on Remnant, but before anything else, they're family.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Gingerbread (RWBY), Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Maria Calavera & Pietro Polendina, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill & Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 14





	1. I think we're alone now (the beating of our hearts is the only sound)

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first published fic and I'm posting it mostly just for fun.  
> But please be gentle with the comments

Ruby felt oddly at peace like this, a strange comfort emerging from hitting strings like nothing else matters, her muscles straining to create a beat only their hearts knew. She was also surprised, that was the first music they played together since Oscar had travelled to help his parents, Ozpin and Glynda, with some… family problems and yet this scenario still feels like home. A voice, not her own, rang in her ears. All that time singing lullabies to her father, who was in constant pain, had helped Penny’s voice to sound like hugs and smiles on a summer day. Once again, Ruby felt the ache to try and convince her lovers to present or just play in public, but she knew they would never agree. Obviously, both were more than glad to just see her and RWBY grow from a simple indie band to one of the most loved music groups in Remnant. Oscar was too focused on his studies and Penny was way too shy, they would never sing to anyone besides Ruby. The last line of lyric sounded between the three and she finally opened her eyes. The silver meeting an ocean of jade as Penny and Oscar smiled to her. The residues of gold shining in his eyes as the boy noticed the happiness written all over the two girls’ faces. They missed one another.

Ruby put her guitar, the dearly beloved Crescent Rose, on her lap and took a deep breath. At moments like this, with Penny and Oscar or with Weiss, Blake and Yang, she felt this warm peace that was hard to describe; it was like… mom hugs. Ruby didn't remember much of her mom, but she remembered the warm hugs, she remembered the kisses and the flowers at the garden. And she felt the same way now. 

“It is so very good to see you two again”, Oscar always spoke that way and Ruby remembered she found it curious at first, such formality covering the kindness. Back then he sounded… ancient, and achingly tired. Like some warrior from fairytales, an old hero who cannot stray from his path. He was growing, of course, the boyish traces vanishing in favor of the best parts of himself and Ruby loved to see it happening.

“We missed you too. I can’t believe you had to travel all the way to Mistral”, Penny was glowing with happiness. Neither Oscar nor Ruby had realised before they started dating how happy just being together made Penny. She’s never been good at showing her troubles. Being autistic, transgender and adopted, the redhead never cried where others could see or gave her dad more reason to worry than he already did.

Beside her Oscar is laughing again, kind and childlike, a soft cheer that makes his expression glow with gold. “Oz is a little… eccentric”

“Oh, I’m used to eccentric...” both girls said at the same time. Penny was raised by probably the two most eccentric people on Remnant: Maria Calavera and Pietro Polendina. And Ruby was taught “on the ways of the guitar” by her uncle who is way past the point of eccentric and reached the level of being just weird. The girl was just glad Clover loved Qrow despite all of that. 

With a single chuckle nostalgia falls on his face like moonlight, pastel hues and pretty colours, a sweet breath of memories and summer-night fun dancing in his eyes. “I actually enjoyed being there, it’s no way near to being with my aunt, but I learned a lot. Mistral is fascinating”

“Our next tour will be there, in Anima, I mean. Maybe you two could go, I’m sure no one would mind.”

Before any of them could answer there’s a knock on the door and Blake’s head pops up.

“Hey, Rubes, I’m going to the mall and was wondering if… oh, good morning, Oscar, Penny. Ruby, would you want to go to the mall? I need your help with something.”

“Oh, sure, I’d love to. But Oscar and Penny…”

“Don’t worry about us, go be a leader. I’ll take Penny home” Oscar’s voice had that ancient, professor-like tone that Ruby learned to recognise, the boy picked up on things way faster than others. One day, he will be the best teacher at Beacon University. 

“Well, then I guess I’m free”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ruby was wondering why they were there. Of course, she loved the mall, the comic shops were just amazing and the bookstores were huge, but usually Blake just went straight to where she wanted and that was it. Now the duo was walking almost in circles and that was confusing.

"Ruby," Blake’s voice was so hesitant Ruby felt the need to look at her "I've been meaning to ask you something."

“Ok, go ahead, I’m all ears. Well, not really, cause you can’t be all ears, that’d be gross and- sorry, I’m rambling. Sorry, I’m weird.”

"Take your time, Ruby." Blake smiled kindly, she looked just like her mother.

“Well, there’s no point, to be honest. I just wanted to say that you can call me for help anytime you want. What did you want to talk about?”

"Yang. I- well, I like your sister a lot. I am truly in love with her!”

Ruby couldn’t help but smirk at her friend. For some reason Blake and Yang thought they were masters of 'subtle flirting', but what they called subtle wasn't at all subtle to the rest of humanity. Even RWBY’s crescent group of fans had already noticed the way both looked to each other, how the two always stayed together no matter where they were and everything else.

"I need your help with advancing in our relationship. No one knows Yang like you do, and I would really appreciate if you helped me." 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I already do, who do you think helped Yang compose Nevermore for you? Blake, you make my sister happy, the way you two take care of each other is awesome! You bring light to Yang’s eyes, so I want you two to be happy together. Just like I am with Penny and Oscar.”

"Thank you, Ruby."

“Hey, we’re family. That’s what I’m here for. Wait, that was the reason why you wanted to come here?”

''Basically, yes"

''So, what do you want to do now?"

"I dont know, cookies? I'll pay"

''You have my blessing to marry Yang. Protect her your cookie power"

"I promise you I will, Ruby" Blake hugged her tightly. "I promise I will."


	2. I'll wait forever (that's what we said)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Oscar, Penny and Ruby are adorable together. Weiss realizes she's home and Yang is super gay for Blake.  
> Also Pyrrha is best girl.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Ruby’s eyes were shining like starlight. Once again showing the world all the beauty in herself, once again balancing the darkness of life by only existing. Oscar believed everyone had a reason, something that kept them going, their why. And he couldn’t think of a single moment since they met that Ruby, and later on Penny, wasn’t his reason.  
Drawing that moment of Ruby singing It’s my Turn at the top of her lungs while Penny danced like nothing else matters made him feel peace like he had not feel for quite some time. At the end, peace was Ruby’s core, peace through hope, peace through kindness or through love. Yang once said to him that her little sister was the most powerful beacon she knew and Qrow had laugh it off, but Oscar understood it. When near to Ruby everyone just showed their best. Like the happy days of summer that always makes everyone smile.  
People like to say the concept of love at first sight is ridiculous and cliché. But ridiculous as it may be, Oscar Pine was dead certain his heart skipped several beats the first time he laid eyes on Ruby Rose.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before RWBY, Weiss had never once sung for herself. Even with all the years of recitals and charity concerts, the heiress of the Schnee Music Company was nothing but a caged songbird. That was, until Myrtenaster. The keyboard, silver like Ruby’s eyes, was the key to Weiss’s jail. She practiced to the point of exhaustion, she practiced until her wrists couldn't move for hours. And when her dad started to complain and her mother drank more and more, the heiress considered stopping but Myrtenaster was there through it all, right next to her, as if to say “i know this hurts, i’ll be here when you need me”. But now everything is different, she’s not alone.

And she learned how to love the beauty of sounds.

While walking to the kitchen she feels the urge of singing taking over her body. She takes a deep breath. And begins.

It’s a simple enough song, no lyrics, just the humming of hope. But simplicity is the key to perfection, as Winter used to say. Like a spark, the sound makes the corridor light up and Weiss knows, with all of her heart, that she is home.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yang felt like shit, actually she felt confused and a bit desperate and possibly a mess. That had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Pyrrha was cleaning the floor with her face over and over again. It most certainly had nothing to do with the fact she was supposed to be writing her song to Blake, the song to propose to Blake, and yet the anxiety blocked Yang’s creativity. Of course, the blonde knew getting destroyed by Pyrrha wouldn't exactly help and the personal trainer was looking to her with way too much worry. Maybe she was a mess, just maybe.

"Alright there, Xiao Long?"

“I’m fiiiiiine, just… getting in the zone, you know?’’

“The zone?”

“Yeah, you know how it is, you enter the zone, get all pumped up and stuff”

“I see. Well, would you like me stop beating you in the meantime?”

“Ouch, so salty. I’m gonna call Jaune, you’re always a bubbly mess when he’s around”

“Look who’s talking” Pyrrha had a bright smile, almost a smirk “you get red like Ruby’s guitar whenever Blake smiles in your general direction.”

“You didn’t deny what i said.”

“Neither did you” and both laughed this time.

"What's on your mind?" Pyrrha’s tone changed, even if just a little, and Yang noticed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're clearly distracted, Xiao Long. You're usually not this... this...?"

"Disaster?"

"You could call it that. So, what's the problem?"

Yang sighed as she jumped out of the ring and grabbed her bottle of water. She took a deep breath and organised her thoughts, kinda.

"You see, I’m writing this song for Blake..."

Pyrrha smirked. "I'm listening."

“I hit a dead end, I just don’t know what to write. I’m trying to say all I want her to hear, but it feels like if I do that nothing will reach her”

"And you are worried about her reaction, I assume"

"Well, yeah!” Yang exhaled. "She's so sweet, so smart, so… her. I don’t wanna mess up”

"Oh, Xiao Long. Let me tell you something: whatever you write will be okay with Blake. That’s just how you two are. I get that you probably don’t want Ruby to help you write it since it’s so personal, but you don’t have to melt your brain down either. Take your time, she’ll wait you.”

“Ok, but that doesn’t mean I should leave her waiting”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing right now?”

"Uh… Well, I guess so, but.. you know…” Yang said, a bit shy. “I guess I shouldn’t be here, huh?"

"No, you should not." Pyrrha chuckled. "Now go."


End file.
